classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Kinsler
=Max Kinsler= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/maxkinsler.png Name: Maxine Adriana Kinsler Gender: Both (originally female) Age: 55 Birthdate: February 3, 1987 Birthplace: San Francisco, CA Hometown: Sacramento, CA Height: 5'7" as both genders Build: Average Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Brown Parents: Maxwell and Joanna Kinsler Status: Single IM Screen Name: Author has forgotten it, but she has one Player: Cameo Theme Song: I'm So Excited by the Pointer Sisters Appearance Technically, Max can look like whoever or whatever she wants, but in her default form she's just kinda average-looking -- although it must be noted that she looks around 25 rather than her actual age due to her power. Max has wavy hair, which is kept short to avoid having to mess with it when she switches genders, and pointy ears (the latter of which are probably linked to the power, since her daughter Kat has them too). Personality Max is still fun-loving and exuberant, although she's sobered somewhat with age and the death of her wife. (It must be noted that the use of female pronouns is largely for convenience, both on Max's part and her author's; Max considers herself to be mentally genderless, and calls herself a 'she' because she was born female.) Power Power Class: 4 Max has the ability to shapeshift, which has expanded greatly since her days at Heartwood; she can take any form she can imagine so long as it's not considerably larger or smaller than her default form, including impersonating other people, and adjust it on the fly. However, she can't give herself additional superpowers unless they stem directly from the form's physiology (she could give herself armored skin, for example, but not the ability to breathe fire). She also doesn't need to concentrate to maintain a non-default shape, only to assume it, and thus doesn't change back to normal if she were to fall asleep, be rendered unconscious, or die. A useful side effect of her power is that, because her default form became static when she left the 'growth' stage of aging and her power prevents cellular degeneration, she won't naturally age past her mid-twenties. However, she cannot heal major wounds by shapeshifting; she can seal minor cuts and the like, but serious injuries are beyond her capacity to correct by rearranging tissue. Background Max's early life was fairly unremarkable; her parents expected a son, hence her nickname. She discovered that she was into chicks when she was about fourteen, shortly before the arrival of her twin younger brothers. When she was nearly sixteen, she entered Heartwood, but her time at the school (during which she met her late wife, Nataliya Vladislava) was cut short by the Cradle taking over the world. You know this part. After her time on the station (during which she and Liya produced Katerina, their firstborn) and the Cradle Wars, Max had some more kids -- Rosemary and Rhiannon Kinsler, who demonstrate the unusually high frequency of multiple births in the Kinsler family -- but otherwise completely failed to do anything interesting. She and Liya had just conceived their fourth child, carried by Max this time rather than having her act as the father (which required the aid of a fertility clinic), when Liya died an untimely death while carrying out a mission for the Brotherhood. Category:CamChars